Omega-3 (n-3) fatty acids have a variety of anti-inflammatory and immune-modulating effects that may be of relevance to diseases and conditions where inflammation is an underlying cause. Inflammation is the body's attempt at self-protection where the aim is to remove harmful stimuli and start the healing process. Inflammation may be divided into acute and chronic inflammation where the acute inflammation starts rapidly and quickly became severe. Examples on acute inflammation may e.g. be acute bronchitis or acute appendicitis. Chronic inflammation may e.g. be failure to eliminate the causing agent, an autoimmune response to a self antigen or a chronic irritant of low intensity that persist. Chronic inflammation may however, mature into severe diseases as chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), cancer, atherosclerosis, Alzheimer's disease (AD), amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) etc.
The omega-3 fatty acids are essential to life at any stage, even before birth. They are essential building blocks of the membrane of every cell in the body and their presence are a necessity for maintaining an adequate cell membrane. They do also contribute in the regulation of most biological functions.
The richest dietary source of long-chain omega-3 polyunsaturated fatty acids (PUFA) comes from fish oil. Fatty acids are the building blocks of dietary fats, and are stored substantially in the form of triglycerides. The body cannot however, produce these fatty acids and must obtain them from food sources or from supplements. Three fatty acids compose the omega-3 family: alpha-linolenic acid (ALA), eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) and docosahexaenoic acid (DHA). ALA is found in e.g. walnuts, some types of beans and olive oils. EPA and DHA are found in fish, including fish oil and supplements.
Resolvins and protectins are oxygenated metabolites derived from EPA and DHA, and a part of the molecular mechanisms contributing to removal of inflammatory cells and restoration of tissue once the need for inflammatory response is over. It has been shown that aspirin treatment enhances the conversion of EPA and DHA to resolvins which carry potent anti-inflammatory signals. The mechanisms by which their effects are exerted are still a matter of controversy, but it seems likely that said oxygenated metabolites plays a significant role as they have potent anti-inflammatory and immunoregulatory actions even in concentrations in the nanomolar and picomolar range. As tissues return to normal, resolvins and protectins together with further oxygenated metabolites as lipoxins and maresins promote resolution of the inflammation through removal of leucocytes and cellular debris.
A recent study at Brigham and Women's Hospital in Boston revealed that omega-3s actually convert into compounds that are 10,000 times more potent than the original fatty acids themselves. These compounds include resolvins, which help bring an inflammatory response in the body to an end.
WO 2007/064222 discloses a composition comprising low oxidized fish oil and juice in an oil-in-water emulsion. There is however, no disclosure of treating and/or resolving inflammation.
From research leading to the present invention it was surprisingly found that the composition comprising low oxidized fish oil and juice in an oil-in-water emulsion may be used in treatment of inflammation and/or diseases wherein an underlying cause is inflammation. The studies which are elaborated below indicate that the inflammatory processes are slowed down and the restoration following inflammation responses are improved following treatment with a composition of the invention comprising fish oil and juice.